


溺れる

by sumiiii0613



Category: generations - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613
Summary: *灵感来源：又美又飒的冷水浴bbyl*无脑车*被lof屏了太多次有点烦（）
Relationships: 森岚 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	溺れる

“凭什么只有我们两个被赶到这间来啊…”  
小森单手把自己的上衣脱下，随手丢到椅子上。  
他扭过头看着那个临时的充气浴池里，他的男孩拖了个椅子到池里，白滨就跨坐在那上面。  
小森看着上身赤裸的白滨一边百无聊赖地玩着水，一边还跟他抱怨的样子，实在是可爱至极。  
“有什么不好的？”  
小森一脚跨进池子里，似乎是学着平时REX的样子蹲在白滨面前，仰着头看着他。  
“我也想和后辈一起打打闹闹玩玩水啊…”  
这时候小森才发现，白滨另一手上拿了手机，界面显示的还是隔壁十几号人热热闹闹泡澡直播的场面。  
“跟后辈以后总有机会的，”小森站了起来，一把抢走了白滨的手机，放到了他刚才放衣服的那把椅子上，“和我在冷水浴时候独处的机会可不是天天有噢？”  
“和你独处有什么好玩的。”  
白滨白了他一眼，小森不以为然坐到他身后去，搂住前边人的腰好让自己不从椅子上掉下来。  
“你干嘛…刚开完live不累么？”  
“我不累，亚岚君呢？”  
说着，小森又往前坐了一点，鼻息打在白滨侧颈上。  
“我…呃…嗯…”  
小森根本也没想等对方回答，一双唇在白皙的脖子上吸出色情的声音，双手一点点攀到白滨胸口的位置，不紧不慢地按摩着胸前两点。  
“隔壁现在…哈…可都是人…”  
“那就要亚岚君努力了，要辛苦你不发出声音了。”  
白滨抓着椅背，嘴巴张一个小口，眼睛半闭着，努力地小口呼吸着。  
白滨感受到自己的臀瓣正被什么正在硬起的东西抵住，喘息声里混了一点呜咽声，小森靠得他近，似乎还能听到“不行”、“不能在这里做”之类的气音。  
“前辈总是这样，不乐意的话一开始就拒绝不就好了。”  
小森停下动作，撅了撅嘴，“嘁”了一声，离开白滨，扒着池壁一点点坐进水里。  
白滨也算松了口气，他把椅子推到一边，自己坐到小森旁边去。  
“好冷…”  
池水冷得白滨整个人都僵直了，过了许久才意识到一旁放了半张脸在水里，正赌气般朝自己方向吹泡泡的男孩。  
“隼…生气了？”  
小森没理睬他，只是头别了个方向，朝另一个方向发起泡泡攻击。  
“对不起。”  
白滨牵住他的双手，看小森依旧没什么反应，笑了下，自己也伸半张脸到水下，蜻蜓点水地在水中亲了一下男孩。  
“亚岚君不喜欢我吗…”  
小森的脸终于浮上，微皱的眉头和快要滴水的双眼都在向白滨呐喊他的委屈。  
“喜欢你呀，不喜欢你喜欢谁？”  
白滨笑着掐了下小森的右半边脸，又对着他眨巴了几下大眼睛。  
好看的人就是容易被原谅，小森不争气地这么想。  
“你又不是王子。”  
小森也笑了起来，摸了摸自己并不疼的右脸，似乎还颇有些那位女主角羞涩的样子。  
不过下一秒，破冰的两人就紧紧地相拥在一起了。  
如果把这个临时的塑料池换成夏日阳光下的泳池，或者某处的海的话，这估计也是不亚于纯爱电影结尾镜头的画面。  
他们相拥，接吻，唾液在口腔中交换，情热的气息也似乎在悄悄替换着周边的空气。  
小森空出一只手，试探性地放到对方的下身，发现白滨和自己一样已经起反应时，他像奖励小孩子一样，毫无征兆地在白滨脸颊上重重地亲了一口。  
“突然干什么啊…”  
白滨宠溺地笑着，轻碰小森被发胶喷过还硬硬的发丝。  
他一直习惯性地在做这种事的时候去揉小森略干燥的头发，但今天他没有。  
白滨仔细端详着小森头上的大偏分，最终决定还是让这份期间限定的好看发型多留存一会儿，不然等下一次小森去漂发，可能头发又会断成刺猬的样子。  
小森脱掉自己和白滨身上唯一的衣物，任它们顺着水漂去哪。  
敏感的部位在接触到冰冷的水的瞬间，热气却似乎被点燃得更旺了些。  
小森再次抱住白滨的腰，把自己挪得离他更近一些。  
白滨自觉地分开双腿，默许了小森的粗暴行为。  
小森进入得有些困难，他反复进出了好几次，白滨下意识地别过头，努力地呼吸放松自己，小森的性器才终于全部进入。  
小森把手从水里拿出来，冰凉的手触碰到白滨的脸，把那张精致的脸摆正，对方的后穴也连带着下意识地收缩了一下。  
小森将这当作进行下一步的明示，开始不留情地抽插，挺动的腰部带起水中涟漪。  
白滨的头仰起，他紧闭着眼，越来越控制不住口中娇声的流出。  
“不行…轻点…会被听见的…”  
小森这次也不再像个小孩子般赌气，而是直接身体力行，以行动告诉白滨解决方法。  
他把白滨放到半躺的样子，自己则是双手一撑，整个身体腾空罩在白滨身上。  
他终于可以亲到水中的美人，下身也继续刚才的猛攻，白滨的声音全融进小森口腔里，化在闷湿的空气中。  
白滨的双腿很快开始不受控制地微微颤抖，小森也看到了他眼角落下的泪。  
于是他继续加速，在熟悉的那块敏感点上反复磨蹭。  
白滨像是变成了小森口中的一片棉花糖，在对方的身上融化开来，意识飘忽到云间，在那天上找到自己的同类。  
小森放开了白滨的唇，任由他不克制地大口喘息。  
他看着白滨脸颊微红，脸上满是失神笑意的样子，也没克制自己，在不应期的男孩体内继续横行，直到白浊全释放在他喜欢的男孩体内，才终于离开他，抱住他在水中静静地躺下。  
白滨在水里睁开了眼，他只好无奈地感叹，自己好不容易为对方保留下的发型就这么浸湿了。  
于是他伸手去碰小森此时略长的金发，男孩的手也放在了他的后颈。  
一直这样下去就足够了。  
这是白滨偶尔会和小森一起做的异床同梦。


End file.
